mrjenkinsbellyfandomcom-20200214-history
King Snowtail the -3,984,576.77776th
Title: King Order of succession: -3,984,576.77776th (don't ask) First name: Snowtail Last name: Frosty Gender: Male Born: Decemeber 1 1981 Age: 27 (young adult) Species: Snow leopard Occupation: king of the North Pole Religion: Snowtundon Lives: 2976 Cold Iceberg, Frosty's Castle , the North Pole, Earth, 28 Dimension 334. 'Appearance' Color:Edit Fur: A white snowleapard with light brown spots. Ears: The inside of his ears are light brown. He has orange ear whiskers. Eyes: Light blue without pupils Nose: Navy blue Paw pads: Dark purple Whiskers: Aqua Claws: Grayish purple 'Key features: '''He's larger than a regualr snow leapard. He's so big in fact that a polar bear could hug his toe! Also his tail is super fluffy and has huge paws. 'Special things he wears' Snowtail's necklace.jpg|A gray string choke necklace with light blue feathers going around (always wears it). Snowtail's bracelet.jpg|A gray string bracelet with light blue feathers going around, he wears around his right front paw (always wears it). crown.jpg|A silver crown with a snowflake shaped rim and amethyst and crystal stones around it (normally wears it). Robe.jpg|An aqua robe with snowflake patterns and a snowflake button holding it together (normally wears it). scepter.jpg|His tail sometimes holds a silver and gold scepter with a snowball at the top, with an amethyst gem on top (normally has it) snowflake lights.jpg|Holiday lights with a white colored cord and purple snowflake light bulbs (only during the holidays) Animalality (personality)' '''Pros: He is a fair king and treats his subjects with respect. He is kind to his cancellor Yukiami. He cares deaply about his looks and tries hard to look his best. He's NOT egotistical, rather he has high oppioion of himself and does give himself a pat on the back when he deserves it. He's kind and loyal to many and will stand up for somone if someone is acting cruel. An example of this is when he yelled at Chubskey for calling Jackie weird. 'Cons: ' He is a bit of a femaleizer (womanizer) and there isn't one girl he doesn't have a crush on. In fact it's so bad his cancellor Yukiami who is a girl herself, is too afraid to admit it as well as admitting her pet horse Blizard is as well. King Snowtail doesn't cheat on anyone he just likes girls....A LOT! He can be naive when it comes to certain things and gets confused sometimes. Talents *He's good at whaleing (he's THAT big) *He's a lady's cat/ player *He's good at building snowanimals *He's good at ice sculpting Hobbies *Chasing after girls *Making ice sculptures *Snowball fights *Grooming himself and dressing up in king outfits Family and other Cancellor: Yukiami (the rest in unkown) Relationship with other charactors (Only animals he knows well we listed) Cancellor Yukiami: Not only is she his cancellor, but his best friend! They talk to each other and hang out together. The only thing is Snowtail thinks Yukiami is a boy because Snowtail has......girl issues. Blizzard: He likes petting her and is sad that he's too big to ride her. He thinks Blizzard is a boy though, because Yukiami doesn't want him to know the truth...AGAIN because of his girl obbession! Jackie: Has a HUGE crush on her..... Chubskey: Doesn't like him that much, he HATES the fact he calls Jackie a weirdo and insults her. Favorite stuff Food: Frozen blue whale on a stick (he's a BIG kitty!) Beverage: Alcoholic pina colada Color: Silver, light blue, and dark purple. Favorite and most beloved object: His staff Song: Winter wonderland Holidays: Snowflakeum and Christmas Season:Winter Nicknames *'Snowtail' (called by everyone) (often used) *'Mr. Forsty' (called by some animals) (not used often) Other info Catchphrase: (unknown) Dominant writing part: Tail Eating habit: Carnivore (nomral for species) Wealth status: Very wealthy, so he's a rich little kitty Type of home: Castle Commitment to his religion Snowtail isn't that committed to his religion honestly He doesn't go to Montent He does however celebrate the holidays He only wears his snowflake lights on holidays and funerals Fun facts *He's bigger than the average snow leapard *He thinks Yukiami and Blizzards are boys *His castle is so big it takes up an antire state *He's big enough to catch whales LIKE a fish Present in these episides (none so far)